


Pure Imagination

by mostladylikeladythateverladied



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostladylikeladythateverladied/pseuds/mostladylikeladythateverladied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RinTori Week Day 3 - First Kiss<br/>What could have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure Imagination

Rin should have taken the opportunity when it had presented itself. Now, he was left with only regret and cold sheets.

Nitori had confessed to him. Nitori had shyly leaned up to take a kiss from him. And he had leaned away.

The stupidest thing he had ever done.

At the time, he thought rejecting the boy had been for the best. Rin was no good for someone kind and sweet like Nitori. He’d only hurt him, and hurting Nitori was not something Rin ever wanted to do.

He’d wanted to lean in, to connect their mouths together. To maybe prod his lips open a little with his tongue like he saw in the rom coms his sister made him watch.

He wanted to take him out to a fancy dinner that he had saved up his money for. He wanted to play the suave and chivalrous boyfriend and insist that he pay.

He wanted to take a romantic walk in the park and point out all the stars he knew to Nitori and have him be impressed with his knowledge of the cosmos. He had studied constellations in preparation for that moment.

He wanted to take him back to his dorm room, and he would have kicked Sousuke out ahead of time. They would have cuddled and talked or kissed a little or maybe even have made love. Whatever Nitori wanted to do. Whatever way Nitori wanted him, Rin was his.

After that they’d shyly smile at each other when they passed in the halls. Rin would write sappy love notes and almost slip them under Nitori’s dorm room door, but would chicken out at the last minute and throw the notes away.

Then one day they’d be studying in Rin’s room, alone together, and Rin would leave to get them lunch. Nitori would discover the crumpled love notes and would be so happy that his senpai wrote them for him.

When Rin returned Nitori would smile the smile that made Rin’s life a little better every time he saw it. The one that was only beauty and joy and everything good in the world to Rin.

Rin would have to separate from him for a time to go to college and train for the Olympics, but they would always return to each other.

Once Rin made it to the Olympics, and he would make it because he had Nitori to push him forward, Nitori would travel with him and they’d bask in Rin’s victory together.

And Nitori would become insanely successful at anything he aspired to do. Rin would beam in pride whenever Nitori accomplished his goals, because this amazing person chose him out of anyone he could have had.

Rin didn’t need a marriage certificate to prove his love for Nitori, but Nitori would argue the practicalities of marriage - of sharing their wealth and tax returns, the smart, practical boy that he was.

Their wedding would be a private, intimate affair with only their closest friends and relatives. Makoto and Rei would wear their best tuxes, Haru would have his swimsuit on under the formal wear Makoto forced him into, and Nagisa would be the one to join them in holy matrimony with a license he got online. Sousuke would poke fun at him all night and insist on at least one dance with him. Momotarou would get completely sloshed and Gou, looking stunning in her best dress, would have to drag his drunk ass home.

It was ridiculous to want all these things while he was still in high school, but Nitori made Rin want it.

But it would never happen now. Rin wouldn’t be getting a second chance.

Because Rin had leaned away.

Because Nitori had taken his rejection hard and had run out into the night, blinded by tears.

Because Nitori didn’t see the car coming for him until it was bearing down on him.

Because Rin had run after him, and watched his body be crushed by a drunk driver. He had watched Nitori’s body, so frail in the face of an oncoming car, be smashed on the windshield before the car careened into a tree.

Because Rin had held Nitori’s broken body, feeling it cool as death took him away.


End file.
